


A Secret Future

by quaint_camera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Fingerfucking, Loneliness, Making Out, Masturbation, Nightmares, Precognition, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughed, because the way Gwen's eyes honeyed when they met the light was enough to make anybody want to capture that sweet, defiant mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever femslash fic for [camelot_drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/37089.html) at LJ.

The familiar, ample breasts swelled up and out from one of those teasingly deep-necked dresses as capable, calloused fingers pushed the fabric down to bare all. 

Her handmaiden paused then, uncertainly. "Milady..."

Morgana leaned down, placing her warm, open mouth deliberately around the soft pink nipple and sucked softly while keeping as much eye contact as she could.

"Ah!" She cried, and jerked as if burned, protesting. "I should be doing this for y-you--!"

Letting the nipple pop free with a wet smack, Morgana swiped her hand across her shining lips to erase the string of saliva that connected their skin, smirking. "Nonsense, Gwen. This is not to be part of your servant's duties. I would never demand that of you."

Her head shot up angrily. "Of course not, Morgana! I know that! I give myself to you freely!"

"As do I!" she laughed, because the way Gwen's eyes honeyed when they met the light was enough to make anybody want to capture that sweet, defiant mouth. 

Morgana stepped forward and laid her hands on Gwen's shoulders, gently tugging down the sleeves of her gown. Gwen helpfully shrugged them off, unashamed to bare brown skin and browner tan lines _f_ _rom fetching my water in the heat of noonday. Curls sticking to her forehead and flushed cheeks as she hurries back to fill my silver goblet before she has her first taste..._

 _All this willingly, too_.

Morgana gazed into wide, intelligent brown eyes, and Gwen tilted her head quizzically in answer. Cupping Gwen's cheek, she dropped a kiss to it and sighed. "It's little wonder Arthur's had his eye on you. You're Camelot's beauty."

Gwen blushed a little. "N-no, milady," she stammered. "You're by far the most beautiful."

Morgana just laughed and kissed her light and quick, noticed how her lips lingered and her eyes fluttered shut even for that brief moment. "I didn't compliment you so that in return you'd flatter me with words you didn't feel, Gwen. You're giving yourself to me now, and that's enough for the time being. I'll take what I can get of you." She took a measured breath. "I've pleasured myself to thoughts of you, Gwen. Often."

Her eyes widened; Morgana had always been blunt, but... "You mean--everyone does that?" she choked out. "P-pleasures themselves I mean."

That brought a gentle laugh; her awkwardness was so adorable. "Most do, even if they won't admit it. Oh Gwen... you have so much to learn."

Gwen gripped her arms, realizing. "And there's so much you could teach me, Morgana. _Please_."

"Of course," she said quietly, and took Gwen by hand, leading her to the bed. She sat on the edge, reaching back with deft fingers and unzipping her dress. It slid down to her ankles in a whisper of soft, silky fabric and she opened her arms, inviting Gwen onto her lap with an encouraging smile. Shyly, Gwen shed her own dress and stepped forward, straddling her master's lap, and brought their faces together.

Gwen, her cheeks flushed pink and pretty and perfect, moaned out loudly whenever they parted from kisses, but not for long because their mouths slid wetly together so smoothly that both wanted to kiss constantly. Whenever their erect nipples brushed, the girls shivered together.

They ended up tumbling backwards, rolling on Morgana's cool, silk bed-sheets as they ground fiercely against each other in the afternoon sunlight, the only sound their wet, smacking kisses.

It was only when Gwen tore away and she stretched her neck out, panting, that Morgana realized Gwen was cumming, hips thrusting rapidly against her thigh, smearing sticky wetness on her even through her underwear.

Morgana could hear her own heavy breaths as well but they sounded like it came from someone else and all she could focus on was pushing-- _so close, so close_ \--and Gwen's fingers were in her underwear rubbing her clit in fast, tight circles, so she slid herself back and forth against those curled fingers, up, down, and felt the inevitable warm swell.

"I'm--" She pulsed strongly, over again, faster and faster. "--aah! Aaah!  _Gwen!_ " She thrashed, senseless with pleasure...

 

 

Only to wake, fighting sheets and pillows with her hair a mess and nightgown askew on her shoulders. When she calmed, her heart still beating rapid and shallow, she became aware of the firm grip on her arm.

When she saw it was Gwen, she jumped a mile, but Gwen held her tight and said softly, "You scared me. Another bad dream?"

"Yes, but I'm fine," she said, too fast. 

Gwen didn't miss the way her voice trembled slightly. "I can fetch Gaius--"

"No!" she shouted, to Gwen's concern.

"...Do you want to talk about it then?"

Shame overcame her, but she managed a shaky smile. "No... I'll be alright. Thank you."

Gwen's grip didn't falter. "If you're sure," she said, eyeing her reluctantly.

"Yes." She cleared her throat, feeling more herself now. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Gwen gave her heart-melting smile, warm and affectionate, and flashed the accompanying dimple before squeezing her hand. "It's what I'm here for."

 

 

When she was asleep again, Morgana reached down and began to rub herself in circles, as quickly as possible until she gushed and thrust her release into her hand, stifling her cries in her pillow.

Some dreams she could tell no one about.


End file.
